This invention relates generally to transmissions for use in motor vehicles and specifically to a synchronizer clutch having a multi-plate clutch pack for use in motor vehicles.
Synchronizers are well known in the art for selectively coupling the gears of a vehicle power transmission device to enable smooth shifting between differing gear ratios. However, a need exists in the relevant art to provide a synchronizer clutch capable of quickly synchronizing and coupling a preferred set of gears.